crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rass the Wombat
Rass the Wombat is one of Crash Bandicoot's friends that he met during their school years, and he is also the brother of Nass, he constantly pranks him when Nass didn't do much with Rass. In his debut game, Crash Bandicoot: Wumpa Adventures, he is shown kidnapped by Dr. Neo Cortex and his minions, although, he was sleeping before he got kidnapped, so he didn't made any noises luckily. When Crash saved him, Rass woke up and saw Cortex and his minions being defeated by the one and only, Crash Bandicoot. History Crash Bandicoot: The Wumpa Whip Rass was first shown in the Crash Bandicoot series, being kidnapped by Dr. Neo Cortex and his minions, because that Rass normally sleeps for 20 hours, he didn't made any noises when he was kidnapped, Crash went out to save him when he thought that Cortex kidnapped him when Crash is about to play with him. After Crash saved Rass, they become friends once again. Crash and Rass This was the second time that Rass appeared. Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Rass were doing their "casual stuff" at the beach, one hour later before they leave the beach, Dr. Neo Cortex shows up once again with his minions, they were inside the airship, Cortex commands his minions to abduct Crash, Coco, Crunch and Rass. Coco and Crunch were successfully abducted by Cortex, but Crash and Rass didn't because they moved to an another spot. Cortex then traps Coco inside a locked cage and orders N. Gin to brainwash Crunch into one evil bandicoot. All they could hear is Coco yelling "Help! Help!", Rass pointed out the airship, he and Crash then follows the airship. After going through levels after levels, they finally made it to the airship, and the duo defeats Cortex, then rescued Coco, and turned Crunch back to normal again. the four of them jumps out of the airship with a parachute while the airship explodes. Crash and Rass 2: Wacky Worlds While Crash, Rass, Coco, Crunch and Nass were playing outside of Crash/Coco/Crunch/Aku Aku/Polar/Pura's house, Dr. Neo Cortex, disguised as an invisible person, climbs up the rooftop of their house, Cortex, then, brings out his ray gun and blasted Crunch, which "transforms" him into a frozen statue, and then he blasted Coco, which sends her to the basement of the Cortex Hideout, whereas the basement room's door is locked. And alas, Nass was the final victim, but Cortex ran out of ammo, so then, he decided to call his three minions to kidnap him, Crash and Rass. But Crash and Rass weren't captured successfully as they manage to escape from the minions, only to end up getting chased by them while the other minion brings Nass and Frozen Crunch to the Cortex Hideout. While travelling lots of places, the duo managed to reach Cortex's Hideout and later, the duo defeats Cortex for the second time, Crash and Rass opens up the basement room and saw Coco and Nass being tied to the same pole, but Crash and Rass unties them up, and then, something has happened, Crash feels like that he is going to fire a huge laser and then he hastily fires the laser at a frozen Crunch, after that, Crunch's ice form melts out and turns back to normal and celebrates with Crash, Coco, Rass, and Nass. Crash and Rass 3: 7 Lost Worlds After Dr. Neo Cortex fails to defeat the duo, he orders N. Oxide, who is the main antagonist of Crash Team Racing, to take his place so then Cortex can wait for Oxide to take over the world with success, Crash and his friends heard this from a special, radial camera and he says that he needs some help, Rass and Nass were the only ones agreed to assist him, so the three of them runs off to stop Oxide and his minions, while Cortex waits for Oxide to defeat the trio, his minions also did that, so then Oxide has to hire some more minions of his' to prevent the trio from defeating Oxide, but this part turns out to be backfired, the trio even defeated Oxide with success just like how the eight drivers of Crash Team Racing defeated him. Cortex went mad and hyper about this, he hires some more bad guys to protect him and let him take over the world succesfully. Characteristics Appearance In his first appearance, Rass has a light brown fur and he usually wears his casual buttoned vest, white fingerless gloves, short jeans, and shoes. In the Crash and Rass games, he wears a sleeved, buttoned vest, still the white fingerless gloves, green trousers, and a pair of black sneakers. Personality He acts just like a regular person, but he loves playing pranks on anyone, especially his own brother, when he and Nass' parents were still in their house, they rarely prank on anyone otherwise they could get in trouble, but when their parents moved to a new house, Nass has a more serious personality, and Rass loves to prank anyone who has a serious personality. Unlike Crash, Rass isn't so clueless, when a villain is trying to taunt him, he always pretends to whack himself with his gloves. which brings a comedic act, and Rass always wanted to be a comedian. Trivia * It is rumored that Rass has evolved from Willy Wombat. * Unlike Crash, his speaking is not limited. * He won't let anyone touch his "porcupine" hair, if they do, they will get pranked. * His nickname, Rass, is a play on the word Brass. * He sleeps for 20 hours. Category:Characters